priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 32 Showcases
The showcases from Season 32. Gallery The First Showcases of the 32nd Season (September 22, 2003, #2601K) showcasesseason32premiere1.jpg showcasesseason32premiere2.jpg showcasesseason32premiere3.jpg showcasesseason32premiere4.jpg showcasesseason32premiere5.jpg showcasesseason32premiere6.jpg showcasesseason32premiere7.jpg showcasesseason32premiere8.jpg showcasesseason32premiere9.jpg showcasesseason32premiere10.jpg showcasesseason32premiere11.jpg showcasesseason32premiere12.jpg showcasesseason32premiere13.jpg showcasesseason32premiere14.jpg showcasesseason32premiere15.jpg showcasesseason32premiere16.jpg|The ARP of Jessica's showcase is $25,452. showcasesseason32premiere17.jpg|The ARP of Maria's showcase is $39,873. showcasesseason32premiere18.jpg showcasesseason32premiere19.jpg showcasesseason32premiere20.jpg showcasesseason32premiere21.jpg The Final Showcases Narrated by Rod Roddy (October 20, 2003, #2641K) showcases(10-20-2003)1.jpg showcases(10-20-2003)2.jpg showcases(10-20-2003)3.jpg showcases(10-20-2003)4.jpg showcases(10-20-2003)5.jpg showcases(10-20-2003)6.jpg showcases(10-20-2003)7.jpg showcases(10-20-2003)8.jpg showcases(10-20-2003)9.jpg showcases(10-20-2003)10.jpg showcases(10-20-2003)11.jpg showcases(10-20-2003)12.jpg showcases(10-20-2003)13.jpg showcases(10-20-2003)14.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $25,817. showcases(10-20-2003)15.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $19,650. showcases(10-20-2003)16.jpg|Patricia has won a total of $27,562. showcases(10-20-2003)17.jpg showcases(10-20-2003)18.jpg showcases(10-20-2003)19.jpg showcases(10-20-2003)20.jpg Halloween Showcases (October 31, 2003, #2655K) showcaseshalloween2003-1.jpg showcaseshalloween2003-2.jpg showcaseshalloween2003-3.jpg showcaseshalloween2003-4.jpg showcaseshalloween2003-5.jpg showcaseshalloween2003-6.jpg showcaseshalloween2003-7.jpg showcaseshalloween2003-8.jpg showcaseshalloween2003-9.jpg showcaseshalloween2003-10.jpg showcaseshalloween2003-11.jpg showcaseshalloween2003-12.jpg showcaseshalloween2003-13.jpg|The ARP of Samuel's showcase is $31,895. showcaseshalloween2003-14.jpg|The ARP of Daniel's showcase is $15,343. showcaseshalloween2003-15.jpg showcaseshalloween2003-16.jpg showcaseshalloween2003-17.jpg showcaseshalloween2003-18.jpg showcaseshalloween2003-19.jpg showcaseshalloween2003-20.jpg showcaseshalloween2003-21.jpg Thanksgiving Showcases (November 26, 2003, #2693K) showcasesthanksgiving2003-1.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2003-2.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2003-3.jpg|Maid Service showcasesthanksgiving2003-4.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2003-5.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2003-6.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2003-7.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2003-8.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2003-9.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2003-10.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2003-11.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2003-12.jpg|The ARP of Rhiannon's showcase is $49,997. showcasesthanksgiving2003-13.jpg|The ARP of Leslie Ann's showcase is $14,022. showcasesthanksgiving2003-14.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2003-15.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2003-16.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2003-17.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2003-18.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2003-19.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2003-20.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2003-21.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2003-22.jpg Bob's 80th Birthday Daytime Showcases (December 12, 2003, #2715K) showcases(12-12-2003)1.jpg showcases(12-12-2003)2.jpg showcases(12-12-2003)3.jpg showcases(12-12-2003)4.jpg showcases(12-12-2003)5.jpg showcases(12-12-2003)6.jpg showcases(12-12-2003)7.jpg showcases(12-12-2003)8.jpg showcases(12-12-2003)9.jpg showcases(12-12-2003)10.jpg showcases(12-12-2003)11.jpg showcases(12-12-2003)12.jpg showcases(12-12-2003)13.jpg showcases(12-12-2003)14.jpg|The ARP of Tracey's showcase is $56,640. showcases(12-12-2003)15.jpg|The ARP of Ruth's showcase is $21,411. showcases(12-12-2003)16.jpg showcases(12-12-2003)17.jpg showcases(12-12-2003)18.jpg showcases(12-12-2003)19.jpg Bob's 80th Birthday Primetime Showcases (December 13, 2003, #013SP) showcasesmdsbobs80th1.jpg showcasesmdsbobs80th2.jpg showcasesmdsbobs80th3.jpg showcasesmdsbobs80th4.jpg showcasesmdsbobs80th5.jpg showcasesmdsbobs80th6.jpg showcasesmdsbobs80th7.jpg showcasesmdsbobs80th8.jpg showcasesmdsbobs80th9.jpg showcasesmdsbobs80th10.jpg showcasesmdsbobs80th11.jpg showcasesmdsbobs80th12.jpg showcasesmdsbobs80th13.jpg showcasesmdsbobs80th14.jpg showcasesmdsbobs80th15.jpg showcasesmdsbobs80th16.jpg showcasesmdsbobs80th17.jpg showcasesmdsbobs80th18.jpg showcasesmdsbobs80th19.jpg showcasesmdsbobs80th20.jpg showcasesmdsbobs80th21.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $121,704. showcasesmdsbobs80th22.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $64,480. showcasesmdsbobs80th23.jpg Daniel's $1,000,000 Bonus Spin showcasesmdsbobs80th24.jpg showcasesmdsbobs80th25.jpg|The spin has landed on 65. showcasesmdsbobs80th26.jpg showcasesmdsbobs80th27.jpg showcasesmdsbobs80th28.jpg showcasesmdsbobs80th29.jpg The Million Dollar Spectacular Salute to U.S. Armed Forces Showcases (December 18, 2003, #014SP) showcasesmdsveterans1.jpg showcasesmdsveterans2.jpg showcasesmdsveterans3.jpg showcasesmdsveterans4.jpg showcasesmdsveterans5.jpg showcasesmdsveterans6.jpg showcasesmdsveterans7.jpg showcasesmdsveterans8.jpg showcasesmdsveterans9.jpg showcasesmdsveterans10.jpg showcasesmdsveterans11.jpg showcasesmdsveterans12.jpg showcasesmdsveterans13.jpg showcasesmdsveterans14.jpg showcasesmdsveterans15.jpg showcasesmdsveterans16.jpg showcasesmdsveterans17.jpg|The ARP of Jeffrey's showcase is $93,722. showcasesmdsveterans18.jpg|The ARP of Andrew's showcase is $76,670. showcasesmdsveterans19.jpg showcasesmdsveterans20.jpg showcasesmdsveterans21.jpg showcasesmdsveterans22.jpg showcasesmdsveterans23.jpg Valentine's Day Showcases (February 13, 2004, #2805K) showcasesvalentinesday2004-1.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2004-2.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2004-3.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2004-4.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2004-5.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2004-6.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2004-7.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2004-8.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2004-9.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2004-10.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2004-11.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2004-12.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2004-13.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2004-14.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2004-15.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $20,395. showcasesvalentinesday2004-16.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $42,517. showcasesvalentinesday2004-17.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2004-18.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2004-19.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2004-20.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2004-21.jpg The First Showcases Narrated by Rich Fields (March 4, 2004, #2834K) showcases(3-4-2004)1.jpg showcases(3-4-2004)2.jpg showcases(3-4-2004)3.jpg showcases(3-4-2004)4.jpg showcases(3-4-2004)5.jpg showcases(3-4-2004)6.jpg showcases(3-4-2004)7.jpg|$1,000 in Cash showcases(3-4-2004)8.jpg showcases(3-4-2004)9.jpg showcases(3-4-2004)10.jpg showcases(3-4-2004)11.jpg showcases(3-4-2004)12.jpg showcases(3-4-2004)13.jpg showcases(3-4-2004)14.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $28,618. showcases(3-4-2004)15.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $18,541. showcases(3-4-2004)16.jpg showcases(3-4-2004)17.jpg showcases(3-4-2004)18.jpg showcases(3-4-2004)19.jpg showcases(3-4-2004)20.jpg The 6,000th Show Showcases (March 9, 2004, #2842K, aired out of order on March 1) showcases6000thshow1.jpg showcases6000thshow2.jpg showcases6000thshow3.jpg showcases6000thshow4.jpg showcases6000thshow5.jpg showcases6000thshow6.jpg showcases6000thshow7.jpg showcases6000thshow8.jpg showcases6000thshow9.jpg showcases6000thshow10.jpg showcases6000thshow11.jpg showcases6000thshow12.jpg showcases6000thshow13.jpg showcases6000thshow14.jpg showcases6000thshow15.jpg showcases6000thshow16.jpg showcases6000thshow17.jpg showcases6000thshow18.jpg|The ARP of Maxine's showcase is $38,288. showcases6000thshow19.jpg|The ARP of Amy's showcase is $51,468. showcases6000thshow20.jpg showcases6000thshow21.jpg showcases6000thshow22.jpg showcases6000thshow23.jpg showcases6000thshow24.jpg showcases6000thshow25.jpg The Million Dollar Spectacular Salute to U.S. College and Universities Showcases (March 27, 2004, #015SP) showcasesmdscollege1.jpg showcasesmdscollege2.jpg showcasesmdscollege3.jpg showcasesmdscollege4.jpg showcasesmdscollege5.jpg showcasesmdscollege6.jpg showcasesmdscollege7.jpg showcasesmdscollege8.jpg showcasesmdscollege9.jpg showcasesmdscollege10.jpg showcasesmdscollege11.jpg showcasesmdscollege12.jpg showcasesmdscollege13.jpg|The ARP of Jacob's showcase is $91,235. showcasesmdscollege14.jpg|The ARP of Kevin's showcase is $103,202. showcasesmdscollege15.jpg showcasesmdscollege16.jpg Jacob's $1,000,000 Bonus Spin showcasesmdscollege17.jpg showcasesmdscollege18.jpg|The spin has landed on 15. showcasesmdscollege19.jpg showcasesmdscollege20.jpg showcasesmdscollege21.jpg showcasesmdscollege22.jpg The Million Dollar Spectacular Salute to U.S. Teachers Showcases (April 24, 2004, #016SP) Teachers at T.P.I.R High Showcase showcasesmdsteachers1.jpg showcasesmdsteachers2.jpg|Mrs. Dipintango the Dance Teacher showcasesmdsteachers3.jpg showcasesmdsteachers4.jpg|Mr. Eatsalot the Home Ec. Teacher showcasesmdsteachers5.jpg showcasesmdsteachers6.jpg|Mrs. Bowenstern the Geography Teacher showcasesmdsteachers7.jpg showcasesmdsteachers8.jpg Models Reminising Their Favorite Class Showcase showcasesmdsteachers9.jpg showcasesmdsteachers10.jpg showcasesmdsteachers11.jpg showcasesmdsteachers12.jpg showcasesmdsteachers13.jpg showcasesmdsteachers14.jpg|The ARP of Patricia's showcase is $72,469. showcasesmdsteachers15.jpg|The ARP of Debra's showcase is $102,430. showcasesmdsteachers16.jpg|Patricia has won a total of $75,615. Patricia's $1,000,000 Spin showcasesmdsteachers17.jpg showcasesmdsteachers18.jpg|The spin has landed on 15. showcasesmdsteachers19.jpg showcasesmdsteachers20.jpg showcasesmdsteachers21.jpg showcasesmdsteachers22.jpg showcasesmdsteachers23.jpg Category:Showcases